The Apple of My Eye
by CommanderCorson
Summary: MC and Sayori celebrate their anniversary with a trip to an apple orchard. While there, they make great memories as they learn to better express their love for one another.


MC closed his front gate with his left arm, as he performed a balancing act with a tray of food in his right. Once the gate was firmly shut he transferred the weight of his cargo back to both of his hands. With the tray of goodies in his muscular arms and a spring in his step, he made his way to the home of his dearest friend and the love of his life, Sayori.

Upon reaching her house, MC didn't bother knocking since her parents would be at work by now and Sayori was undoubtedly still asleep at this hour. Besides, they've been spending so much time together since they were children, that they've made it a habit of simply entering each other's houses like they were family.

So he let himself in with the spare key she gave him years ago. Passing through the entranceway and kicking his shoes off after closing the door, MC walked up the stairs to Sayori's room. Once he was outside of her room, MC briefly admired the painted sky-blue lettering on her door, which featured Sayori's name in cute letters with a heart over the "i". MC once again transferred the breakfast tray to his right arm before gripping the door handle with his free hand.

MC gently opened the door to find Sayori sound asleep. Smiling at the sight of her, MC quietly closed the door, walked over to the desk in her room, set the platter of breakfast delights down, and then finally took a seat on the bed next to her as she continued to sleep.

MC lightly brushed a lock of her coral hair to the side of her cheek as she gently breathed. Feeling the contact Sayori slowly opened her eyes.

"...MC?" Sayori quietly called out as she shut her eyes again and tightened her grip on the pillow she was holding onto.

MC chuckled gently as Sayori opened her eyes fully this time and shot him a confused look. "Huh?!"

Sitting up so fast that she nearly headbutted her boyfriend, Sayori loudly called out to him. "MC?! W-What are you doing here?!" Looking past his right shoulder to catch a quick glance at the clock on her desk, Sayori gasped. "Oh no! We're late for school!"

Turning her gaze back to MC, Sayori adopted a sad expression on her face. "You're late because of me! I'm so sorry MC, you know I never want to be a bur-"

MC quickly put a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. "Sayori don't worry, we're not late for anything. Do you know what day it is?"  
After showing a brief sign of relief, Sayori's face was then covered in an expression of deep thought. Looking past MC's left shoulder this time, Sayori gazed at her calendar. As her thoughts began to finish compiling themselves, Sayori's thoughtful expression was swapped out for a big, bright smile.

"It's Saturday!" She beamed with complete confidence and clear relief in her voice.

MC snuck a glance at her calendar as well and noticed that a small chunk of the bottom right corner was missing. "Well... yes it is." MC replied as he stood up and walked over to the desk across the room to get her breakfast. As he reached over to pick up the tray, he noticed a piece of paper with twelve short lines of writing on it placed neatly inside a picture frame with a smiling sun and cloud on the top right and bottom left corners respectively.

Freezing where he stood, MC uttered out a quiet, "You... you framed it."

Shifting in her bed to see what MC was looking at, Sayori beamed when she saw the frame. "Of course silly! You know I really love your poems; and besides, I did say I wanted to keep it. It was the first time you'd written something for me, afterall."

MC's hands shifted away from the breakfast tray and he picked up the frame and silently read the text.

 _Proud_

 _My only fear is to be a disappointment_

 _To all those that I hold dear_

 _When the thought crosses my mind_

 _I can't help but breakdown into tears_

 _So I don't seem like a burden_

 _I feel like I need to wear a mask_

 _To allay the fears of those around me_

 _And make it seem like I'm up to any task_

 _My only wish in the whole wide world_

 _To those dearest to me in the crowd_

 _There is only one thing on my mind_

 _And it is just to make you proud_

MC felt a flurry of emotions as he set the second poem he had ever written back down and leaned on the desk chair for support.

"Hey..." Sayori got out of bed and wrapped her arms around MC, her arms just barely long enough to make their way around MC's massive frame. "I know how important it is for you to make those you care about proud." She said as she nestled her head against his back.

MC turned around to face her, his 183cm (6ft) frame towered over her as she brought a hand to his cheek. She was about 157cm (5'2ft) tall, and her head only reached up slightly above his broad shoulders. They both just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"You're always looking out for me, Sayori." MC said as he stared into her light blue eyes.

"That's my line." Sayori responded as she rubbed her neck with her free hand.

MC snapped back to the moment as he remembered the cargo he brought with him. "Oh right, I don't want them to get cold."

"Don't want what to get cold?" Sayori asked as her eyes followed MC's hands as he went to pick up the breakfast tray. And at the sight of the food, Sayori's eyes lit up like those of a child on Christmas morning. "Pancakes!" She loudly exclaimed. "Thanks MC!" Sayori jumped up to give him a big hug and as she did he put a hand on the tray to keep it from falling over onto the floor.

"You're welcome Sayori." MC replied as she nuzzled her cheek against his as she stood on her tiptoes. "There's more than just pancakes on the tray; but first, you need to get back into bed." MC picked the tray up as he grinned at Sayori. "It's only a breakfast if it isn't in bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sayori excitedly responded as she leapt back into bed.

As she got under the covers, MC walked over, folded out the legs of the tray, and laid it over her lap. Turning her attention down towards platter before her, Sayori looked over all the goodies on the tray. The plate that took up the most amount of space on the tray had three large pancakes resting on it, the pancakes MC made were always perfectly fluffy. Sayori remembered back when he first attempted to teach her how to cook, and she nearly burned down the house, that apparently the secret was to not over mix the batter. As well as making sure that the skillet they were cooked on wasn't too hot or too cold, thus assuring the pancakes did not burn or end up spreading out too much while they were still just batter.

Next to the pancakes was a small mason jar full of maple butter, something MC whipped up years ago that made pancakes even better than they already were. A yellow bowl full of strawberries picked from MC's garden rested alongside the knife, fork, and napkin he provided. On the only other plate on the tray were two strips of perfectly crisp bacon that sat along with an egg in a nest, which instead of the regular circle cut in the center housing the egg, the cut was in the shape of a heart.

Continuing to look over the incredible breakfast that her boyfriend prepared for her, Sayori finally stopped on the only item that she didn't recognize. It was a tall glass of pink liquid covered with freshly made whipped cream that had a few heart shaped sprinkles on top, and on the brim of the glass was another fresh strawberry.

Picking the glass up, it was hot to the touch. "What's this MC?" Sayori asked as she took a whiff of the aroma emanating from the glass. "I don't think I've ever seen you make this before."

"Yeah, I just kinda threw that together this morning after I picked those strawberries." MC stated as he pointed to the bowl of ruby red fruit. "It's a brand new concoction of mine, strawberry hot chocolate."

Gasping loudly at the information, Sayori took a big gulp of the drink. "Yummy!" She exclaimed before MC was able to warn her that it was still rather hot.

Putting the drink down quickly, Sayori stuck her now bright pink tongue out and began fanning it. "Oww... why didn't you warn me?"

"I'm sorry Sayori, but you just drank it so fast I didn't have a chance."

After she finished fanning her tongue, Sayori adopted a mischievous expression on her face. "Hey MC..."

"Yes, Sayori?" MC replied as he began pouring the maple butter over Sayori's pancakes.

"I hurt my tongue because of you... It's only fair that you kiss it to make it feel better."

Feeling his heart jump into his throat and his face turn bright red, MC's eyes shot back up from the plate of flapjacks and towards Sayori. "E-Excuse me?!"

"Just kidding!" Sayori responded as she began laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

Still feeling the adrenaline rush from what she had just said to him, MC tried to play it cool. "O-Oh! Yeah... I knew that!" He began laughing as well as he started rubbing the back of his neck.

Continuing to giggle as she started to cut into her pancakes. "I really appreciate this MC. And I appreciate you especially!" Sayori shoved a big piece of her breakfast into her mouth and closed her eyes as the flavor washed over her. "Ssshhhooo gggooooooddd..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed as her eyes popped back open. "How come you asked me what day it was?"

MC smiled as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulled out a brightly colored brochure, and handed it to Sayori. "Well... I know how much you love the juice, so I wondered if you'd like to go apple picking for our one month anniversary."

Eagerly taking the brochure, Sayori could hardly contain her excitement. "I'd love to MC! We're going today right?! I've always wanted to go apple pic-" Cutting herself off, Sayori smiled awkwardly. "D-Did you say one month anniversary?"

"I take it you forgot?" MC deduced.

Sayori looked off to the side as she began fiddling with one of the pockets on her pajama top. "M-Maybe... Ehehe~"

...

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and then get dressed. So no peeking, okay~" Sayori said in a singsong voice.

"Of course." MC replied with a smile. "I'm just going to go downstairs and wash these dishes while you're up here."

"Alrighty." Sayori responded as she began walking over to the upstairs washroom.

Picking up the tray with the now completely empty plates, MC went back downstairs and towards the kitchen. As he began washing the dishes in the sink, he could hear Sayori turn the shower on and loudly whistle a tune to herself. Hearing her happily whistle brought a smile to his face as he started to dry the dishes and put them back on the tray to carry back home later.

As he dried his hands and heard the shower turn off, he noticed an old drawing on the refrigerator. Walking over, he took the cow magnet off the top of the paper and brought it closer to read. Smiling widely as he felt nostalgia wash over him, the picture was titled "Me + MC!" The crayon picture had Sayori and him holding hands while playing outside in a park. Looking in the corner of the drawing there was a brief description of what was going on, "I met my new friend MC, twoday! He's supa strong and fast and fun!" Chuckling softly at the cute spelling errors, MC smiled even brighter at the minor addendum to the description. The word "new" was slightly crossed out with a line, and was replaced with the word "best". Down at the bottom was the artist's adorable little signature, "Sayori: Age 4".

Snapping him out of his reverie, MC saw Sayori shyly standing at the entrance of the kitchen with her hands folded behind her back. "I found that when I was cleaning my room last week. It made me really happy to see it... so I put it on the fridge so I could see it everyday." Shuffling her feet slightly. "You don't think it's... childish... do you?"

Putting the drawing back onto the refrigerator, MC walked over to Sayori and admired the robin's egg blue sundress she had just put on, as well as the brilliant red bow that she had been wearing since they first met. "That's exactly what makes it so wonderful Sayori." Looking down at her neck, he noticed a thin golden necklace with half of a heart with the word "Best" on it. MC grinned as he reached his hand down into his black button down shirt and pulled out the other half of the gold necklace, his half reading "Friends".

Absolutely beaming, Sayori happily said. "You kept it too."

"Of course." MC replied as he lifted her half of the necklace up and connected them. "Everything that makes me think about you is precious to me, and that goes double for the girl herself."

Blushing slightly, Sayori moved to change the subject. "So... do you like my dress?"

"It's wonderful." MC simply said as he let the two necklaces disconnect.

What he said was straight to the point and hardly poetic, but it still made Sayori happy to hear he liked her outfit. "So how are we gonna get to the apple farm, MC? Are we taking the bus?"

"Nope!" MC said as he dug into the front pocket of his jeans. "We're going there in style."

Producing a set of car keys from his pants, Sayori gasped. "MC! When did you learn how to drive?!"

"About two years ago." MC said with a shrug. "My parents have a car, but all it's been doing is gathering dust in the garage. Since they're in Tokyo all the time for work."

"That's super cool!" Sayori beamed.

"Ready to go?" MC asked as he walked back over to the kitchen counter and picked up the breakfast tray with the now clean plates and silverware.

"Yup!" Sayori replied as they began walking to the front door.

As they put their shoes on and opened the front door to begin the short walk to MC's house, Sayori tugged on the back of MC's shirt. "Hey... do you think you could teach me to drive sometime?"

"Well..." MC thought for a moment about the time Sayori nearly burned her house down when he attempted to teach her how to cook. "As long as your driving skills are better than your cooking skills, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Hey! That's..." Sayori began before stopping herself to think. "You know what? Fair enough."

...

"Do you need to use the washroom before we leave?" MC asked as he exited his house after putting the breakfast tray and all the plates away.

"Nope, I already went." Sayori responded.

"Alright." MC said as he pressed a button on his keys to open the garage door.

As the door opened Sayori giggled in excitement at the sight of MC's car. "Wow, is that a Subaru, MC?"

"Yeah, apparently the exact model is a Forester. At least that's what my old man said when I asked if I could use it."

"It's a really pretty color." Sayori admired.

"I know you've always really liked blue, I think it's sky blue to be exact." MC looked away from the car and back towards Sayori. "Kinda like your eyes."

"Are you saying my eyes are pretty?" Sayori said in a singsong manner.

"Yeah, I guess I am." MC replied.

Sayori blushed and put her two forefingers together in embarrassment. "Ehehe~"

Smiling, MC walked over to the passenger's side door and opened it. "Here you are, Sayori."

"Oh my, what a gentleman." Sayori said in a somewhat teasing manner.

Laughing slightly, MC helped her into the vehicle. Then he proceeded to walk over to the driver's side of the car and hopped into the seat. "Let's go!"

...

"Wow..." Sayori looked out in awe over the hill of the orchards she and MC had just arrived at. Apple trees stretched out as far as the eye could see, along with berry patches spread sporadically throughout the fields. People could be seen throughout the entire area, either picking apples or walking in and out of the many small buildings that were around the orchards.

"I got our apple bags." MC said as he walked up besides Sayori.

"This is incredible MC, there's so much to do out here."

MC followed Sayori's line of sight and looked out towards the orchards as well. "Apparently those little buildings that people are going into allow you to get make stuff from the apples you pick."

"Wow, Really?!" Sayori asked excitedly. "Does that mean we can get our own apple juice?"

"That's what the guy at the main office said." MC replied as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Handing Sayori her own apple bag, the young couple began walking towards the apple trees.

"Oh, MC! Guess what I overheard while I was waiting for you." Sayori said as she turned towards him while they walked.

"What's that?" MC asked.

"This funny man with a mustache was telling a really bored looking guy about the difference between apple juice and apple cider." Sayori said with a smile. "Apparently there's a trick to remembering."

"Really? I mean I know they're different, but what was the trick?" MC curiously asked.

"The guy said, 'If it's clear an' yella, you've got juice there fella. If it's tangy and brown, you're in Cider Town.' Pretty funny, right?" Sayori said with a big smile.

Laughing at how silly that mnemonic device was, MC nodded. "Yeah, it is."

MC stopped in front of an unusually massive tree. "The guy at the front desk said these are good for juicing." Pointing up towards the bright red apples.

"Really?" Sayori said as she looked up towards the apples. "It's a bit high though, isn't it? And I don't see a ladder nearby"

"Yeah." MC agreed. "Let's climb up."

"Wha-" Sayori began to say as MC put his apple bag down and put his hands together with his back to the trunk of the tree.

"Here, I'll give you a boost." MC said with a smile.

Sayori didn't like heights, but she should be okay with MC here. Plus, she didn't want to give him any ammunition to possibly tease her with. "O-Okay..."

Dropping her bag, she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Sayori briefly thought about how broad they were as she brought her right foot up onto his cupped hands. With next to no effort, MC lifted Sayori up high enough for her to grab onto the tree and stand in a divide in the trunk.

Picking his bag back up, MC quickly climbed up on his own to stand across from her. "See Sayori, no problem, right?"

"Y-Yeah, no problem." She would be okay as long as she didn't look down, they were only about ten feet off the ground anyway.

As MC climbed a little higher to get at some of the apples, Sayori mostly stayed where she was as she twisted some of the lower hanging fruit off the branches.

Sayori thought about how fun it was to be outside with MC, doing stuff together like this was really nice. She looked up at him as he deftly maneuvered around the tree to find the best apples.

'So cool...' Sayori thought as she twisted a piece of ruby red fruit free from it's branch. However, while she was distracted by her boyfriend's dexterity she dropped the apple. "Oh!" She called out, as she looked down towards the falling fruit to see it splat on the ground.

Feeling her legs weaken under herself in fear, she grabbed onto the thick branch she was balancing on for dear life. "M-M-MC..." She weakly called out.

MC slide down next to her in nearly an instant. "Are you okay, Sayori?"

Holding her head next to the branch so that he didn't see how scared she was, she merely shook her head no.

MC looked down and saw the smashed fruit on the ground. 'She must be afraid of heights.' He thought to himself. MC put a strong, yet gentle, hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sayori, I should have realized that you weren't comfortable with heights." Rubbing her shoulder delicately, he continued. "You never have to do something with me if you're not comfortable with it Sayori, I would never think less of you for it."

At his kind words, Sayori looked at him from the corner of her eye. "...Promise?"

With a reassuring smile, MC answered. "I promise. Now would you like to get down?"

Sayori nodded wordlessly. At her answer, MC quickly hopped down from the tree and landed on his feet pretty softly considering his size. "Alright, I'll catch you."

"What?!" Sayori yelled. "I-I can't do that... Can't you just come and get me?"

MC shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that Sayori, if I tried to jump down with you my center of gravity would be thrown off and we'd likely both get hurt." In a reassuring tone, he continued. "You'll be fine Sayori, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

That was true, Sayori thought. MC was always there for her for... well, pretty much anything. Taking a deep breath, Sayori nodded her head in the affirmative. "Okay MC, just make sure you catch me."

"One sec!" MC said as he took a few steps to the right. "Okay, you're all good!"

"Wwwaaahhh!" Sayori yelled out. "Why'd you move?! You can't tell where I'll land, can you?!"

"Don't worry, Sayori. I can tell." MC said as he took one step to the left.

"You're teasing me, I know it!" Sayori shouted. "You know what, I'll just live up here from now on." Sayori took an apple off the branch and took a bite out of it. "See?!" She said as she chewed. "I've got plenty to eat!"

"Sayori, you'll be fine. I swear it."

"Are you sure?" Sayori asked as she continued to hold her vice grip on the tree. "I'm pretty heavy."

"Absolutely, I'm sure." MC replied. "And I guarantee you're no heavier than this bag of apples." MC continued in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Smiling briefly at his flattering statement, but still with a nervous pit in her stomach, Sayori let go of the tree and hopped off the part of the trunk she was standing on with a loud, "AAAAA!"

"Gotcha!" MC yelled as he caught his girlfriend.

Still feeling her heart race, Sayori looked up at MC as he held her in his powerful arms. "See?" He smiled. "Light as a feather."

Sayori continued to look into his auburn eyes as her heart kept beating fast, but for a much different reason. Putting her hand on his chest as he continued to hold her, she brought her face closer to his.

"Sayori... what are you..." MC quietly said as Sayori could feel his heart begin to beat faster too.

Until their faces were but a few centimeters apart, MC whispered. "...Do you mind... If I kiss you?"

Continuing to move closer to him as she closed her eyes, in an equally quiet tone, Sayori murmured. "Only if you promise it'll last forever."

With that, their lips both touched for the first time.

Sayori's soft, pink lips were coated with the sweet taste of apple. As she leaned into the kiss, she moved her hand off of MC's chest and wrapped them tightly around the back of his head, making sure that he couldn't pull away. Not that there was any danger of that.

As they continued their kiss the world fell away. There was just a boy, a girl, and the tree they stood under. MC's arms tightened around Sayori's legs and back, drawing her closer, as he was entranced by the feeling of her body against his. They took in every aspect of one another, committing to memory how the person they were kissing tasted, smelled, and felt.

The sound of another apple hitting the ground snapped them out of their trance, and they broke their kiss. Sayori's cheeks were as red as the apples above them, as she attempted to catch her breath. MC too was taking deep breaths. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as they both contemplated what they had both just done.

MC was the first to say something. "That was... um... really nice."

Sayori just smiled as her cheeks stayed flush. MC found her smile to be infectious as his grin widened as well. Noticing that he still had her in his arms, MC said, "Would you like me to put you down?"

"If... If I'm not too heavy... I don't... mind if you hold me a little longer." Sayori replied meekly as her blush darkened.

MC's smile now reached up to his eyes. And in a show of strength, he balanced her in one arm, as he brought his right hand up to her cheek to lightly brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"I could do this all day." MC softly said, as they brought their lips together once again.

...

"Well... we're officially lost." MC said as he and Sayori reached the fifth dead end they had come across while attempting to find the exit to the sunflower maze they were wandering through. Shrugging, MC offhandedly remarked, "At least we dropped off all our apples at those little buildings before we came in here. Our juice, pies, and stuff should all be ready by the time we get outta here."

"This is all my fault!" Sayori said through a pained expression. "If I didn't beg you to go through this maze with me, we wou-" Sayori was cut off from her self deprecation as MC wrapped a large arm around her.

"What are you talking about Sayori?" MC affectionately asked. "If you're with me, I don't mind getting lost."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Sayori questioned as she looked up towards him.

"Of course not." MC responded as he playfully poked her shoulder with his free hand. "When you're with me, everything we do is fun."

Sayori looked down towards the grass and smiled. But before she could say anything, MC continued his thought. "Although..." Sayori looked back up towards him. "I suppose you are responsible for getting us stuck her." MC swiftly moved his arm off the back of Sayori's shoulders and grabbed her behind her legs with both of his hands. "The least you could do is get us out of it!" MC laughed loudly as he lifted Sayori high up into the air until her head was far above the massive sunflowers that made up the maze.

"Uwawawa!" Sayori gasped out loudly, shocked at her boyfriend's bold move. "H-Hey! I can't see anything like this, everything's too yellow!"

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you down hear!"

"You can totally hear me!"

"What?!"

"MC, stop. Let me down!"

Finally giving into her demands, MC slowly slid Sayori down into his arms until she was eye level with him, but still too high for her feet to make contact with the grass path.

Sayori puffed out her cheeks. "You bully."

"Aww~" MC murmured as he held Sayori closer to his powerful chest. "You know I'm only teasing, we'll get out of here in a jiffy."

"Okay..." Sayori said as MC finally put her down. Smiling again, Sayori moved in to hold MC's hand, a gesture he returned as they continued to walk through the maze.

As they reached their sixth dead end, Sayori gently rubbed MC's hand as they turned around in order to retrace their steps. Thinking back to their kiss, Sayori said, "You know... that was my first kiss..."

"Mine too." MC replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Huh?! Uwa... uwauwauwa." Sayori was completely flabbergasted. "H-How... That can't be possible."

"How's that impossible?" MC chuckled.

"Well... I just thought..." Sayori paused for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I just mean... you're so popular at school MC, just like Monika. And I know plenty of girls that have crushes on you... I even overheard some of them say some pretty mean things about me because of how close we are, even before we started dating."

Sayori looked sad for a moment, remembering the things some girls would say about her. "Plus you're so tall, and m-muscular too..." Sayori said as she poked a finger into MC's rock hard pectoral muscle. "I'm just so happy that you chose me, MC~"

"I didn't choose you, Sayori." MC corrected.

"Huh?!" Sayori yelped out.

Turning towards her and taking both of her hands in his, he continued. "You're the only one I ever wanted."

Feeling her heart melt with such a degree of happiness that she never even knew was possible, she leapt up into her boyfriend's arms and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, MC! Thank you so much!"

"For what?" MC asked, startled by Sayori's sudden leap after he had just put her down moments ago.

Looking up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "For being there for me, when I needed you most."

Feeling an indescribable warmth in his heart as well, MC could feel tears begin to pool themselves in the corner of his eyes. "It... it was my honor, Sayori." Bringing her in for a tight hug, the two friends both let their tears of joy flow as they embraced.

"You're the strongest person I know, Sayori." MC whispered as he held her without any indication that he would ever let her go.

"Huh?" Sayori stated, confused by what he meant. "But you're super ripped, how could I be stronger than you?"

MC couldn't believe that she didn't know what he meant, but he just burst out laughing. MC knew she hated heights, but he couldn't help himself as he scooped Sayori up in his arms again. "You really are the light of my life, Sayori."

Sayori was smiling ear to ear and giggling loudly as her tears dried. "See MC!" She said as he held her without an ounce of effort. "I told you that you were strong."

MC was about to put her right back onto the ground. "I'm sorry, Sayori. I know you don't like heights."

"Oh!" It was true she didn't like heights, but he made her feel safe. "That's okay MC, if you're the one holding me, I don't mind being up so high."

And with that, he brought her in for a passionate kiss. Sayori moaned gently as she eagerly reciprocated, their tongues dancing together under the warm sunlight.

As they continued their expression of love in the maze of tall yellow flowers, MC heard whimpering. He pulled back from the kiss. "I'm sorry, Sayori."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"I thought I heard you whimper. I was worried that maybe using my tongue made you-"

"Not at all!" Sayori quickly shouted out. "I... really enjoyed it actually." She said with a blush.

MC blushed a bit as well. "Oh, I'm... happy to hear that." He responded as he lowered her back onto the ground again. "But we should find out what made that noise, someone may have fainted or gotten hurt."

Sayori found herself smiling due to her boyfriend's kind concern for others. "You really are a great guy, you know that?"

...

Rounding a corner of the maze, MC and Sayori spotted a teary eyed little girl. Noticing the two of them as well, the girl quickly trotted up to them. "D-Do either of you know the way out of here?" The girl asked while hiccuping her words.

Before MC could honestly say that they were lost too, Sayori kneeled down and shouted out a confident, "You bet we do!" As she gave a thumbs up. Which brightened up the girl's eyes and stopped her crying.

"Really?! Yay!" The girl cried out as she hopped up to hug Sayori. "Can you take me there, pretty please? I lost my mommy and daddy."

"Sure!" Sayori responded as she hugged the little girl too. "My name's Sayori, what's yours?"

"Aiko." The little girl replied as they broke from their hug.

Picking Aiko up and then depositing her on top of MC's shoulders. "Don't worry Aiko, MC and I will get you out of here in a jiffy."

"In a jiffy!" She mimicked as she leaned forward onto MC's head.

...

As the group came to yet another dead end, Aiko aired a criticism of Sayori. "You said you knew the way out! You're a fibber!"

Sayori gasped loudly. "I'm not a fibber!"

"You did say you knew the way out Sayori." MC chided teasingly.

"Uwaaaaa!" Sayori cried out. "Don't gang up on meeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't worry Aiko." MC said as he held onto her legs to help keep her balanced on top of his broad shoulders. "I'll make an honest woman out of her."

Those words made Sayori's face go bright red, as she brought her hands up to her face in both shyness and great happiness. "I... I'm an honest woman, MC." She said through a massive smile.

"What about the time you tried to trick me into buying you a snack?"

"O-Oh! Well..." Sayori shifted slightly as she brought both of her index fingers together in embarrassment. "I guess I did fib once..."

Aiko kicked her legs eagerly. "I wanna hear about that! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's not much of a story in all honesty." MC said as she slightly tilted his head towards Aiko.

Disappointment clear on the little girl's face, MC sighed. "Though I suppose a story would allow us to pass the time while we look for the exit."

"Yay!" Aiko shouted as her eyes lit up.

"I know a great story you can tell her, MC!" Sayori added as her eyes lit up too. "How about when you fought Natsuki's dad. That's a super exciting one."

Remembering that chain of events all too clearly, MC shook his head. "That might be a bit too... exciting, Sayori."

Sayori made a confused expression, wondering why he couldn't tell Aiko about it. MC looked up towards the clouds and pointed. "Aiko, what does that cloud look like to you?" As she was distracted by the cloud, MC pulled his collar slightly to the left, revealing a massive scar above his clavicle that started from his shoulder and ended right before his neck.

Sayori had forgotten, it wasn't like MC just busted the door down and saved the day, Natsuki's dad was dangerous. That's exactly why she hadn't told anyone about how he had been abusing her, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"That cloud doesn't really look like anything, MC." Aiko said, which broke Sayori out of her train of thought.

"I suppose you're right." MC responded. "Ah! I know, how about the time I won Mr. Cow for you Sayori, that's a fun story."

"Yeah, that'll work." Sayori said, smiling at the memory.

"Who's Mr. Cow." Aiko asked curiously.

"He's my stuffed animal!" Sayori eagerly replied.

Aiko snickered. "A stuffed animal? Those are for kids."

Sayori gasped, offended at the assertion. "Nuh-uh!"

"You're both kids." MC said, in an attempt to get the four year old and the eighteen year old to stop arguing.

Before either of them could rebuke him, he continued. "Anyway, the story's pretty simple. Sayori and I were at the boardwalk during the summer, about..." He paused as he attempted to recall how long it had been.

"It was seven years ago!" Sayori enthusiastically said.

"It's been that long?" MC asked, surprised. "I'm glad you still have him at the foot of your bed."

"Well... I'm just happy we've been friends since we were her age." Sayori remarked, pointing at the girl leaning on top of MC's head.

"Come ooooonnnnn, get back to the storyyyyy." Aiko asked as she began gently slapping the top of MC's head.

"Okay, okay." He said. "So at the boardwalk there's this attraction called the strongman game, the goal of the game is to ring a bell at the top of a tall tower. To do that you need to slam a hammer onto a lever and get a puck to fly up and hit the bell, if you do that you win and get a prize."

Sayori continued when MC paused. "Yeah! And MC was able to do it!" Sayori walked up to him and affectionately wrapped herself around his tree trunk of an arm. "The most amazing part was that the guy operating the machine was a cheater, he had the game set so that it was super hard to ring the bell."

This nugget of information made Aiko gasp. "A cheater?!"

"Yup!" Sayori responded as she poked MC's upper arm muscle. "But MC's the strongest guy in the whole world! He brought that hammer down and when the bell dinged it looked like that guy's jaw was gonna hit the floor!"

"Wow." Aiko called out in amazement. "That is a good story!"

As they all laughed, they finally saw someone else in the maze, a man that was wearing the uniform of an orchard employee.

"There's someone!" Sayori shouted as she thundered down the path towards him.

The man seemed like he was about to run in the opposite direction, until he saw Aiko sitting on top of MC's shoulders as he ran after Sayori.

"Excuse me, are you Aiko?" The man asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Did my mommy and daddy send you?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you at the exit." The man turned around and pointed. "The exit is two rights and a left from here. You kids can get her to her parents, right? I still need to find some other folks."

"You can count on us!" Sayori said as she shot a thumbs up at the man, happy to finally be getting out of the maze.

As the little group began walking towards the exit the man directed them towards, they all thanked him, with Sayori adding a friendly "See you later!" to their farewell.

As they turned their second right, Aiko called out to Sayori. "Hey, Sayori." She turned her attention towards Aiko. "How come you said, 'See you later', to that guy? You probably won't see him again, so why not just say goodbye?"

Sayori brought her finger up to her chin in thought. "I've just always kinda said that." Sayori flashed MC a smile. "I guess because it sounds happier than goodbye, since it means we might see eachother again. No matter how likely it it is."

MC smiled back at her as they made a left and were finally able to see the exit after countless dead ends.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Aiko shouted as MC lifted her over his head so she could run over to them.

Taking her up into their arms, Aiko's parents gave her a big hug as they happily reunited with their daughter.

As Sayori and MC reached the exit themselves, Aiko's parents thanked them profusely for finding their daughter and keeping her safe. And with that they all said their farewells. But before Aiko disappeared from their line of sight, she turned around while sitting on top of her father's shoulders and yelled, "See you later! Good luck with your boyfriend, Sayori!"

Sayori beamed, waving her arm widely as she too yelled, "Thanks, Aiko! See you later!"

Hearing her say those words again, and being able to see her so genuinely happy made MC smile warmly as he began to reminisce.

...

 _One Month Ago_

MC had just walked into the classroom that the Literature Club used for their meetings each day after school.

Before he could greet the three girls who were already in the room, Monika walked through the door, breathing out a somewhat disappointed, "Aw, man. I'm the last one here again!"

Not wanting the club president to be too hard on herself, MC interjected. "Don't worry Monika, I just walked in too." MC paused for a moment before adding, "Besides, you need to come all the way from the ground floor after practicing piano, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Monika began.

"But nothing." MC interrupted as he held up his hands for her to pause. "Someone that's teaching themselves an instrument in their freetime is more than welcome to be a few minutes late."

"MC's right Monika, you must have a lot of determination for not only start this club, but to teach yourself piano too..." Yuri praised as she walked over. "It's quite admirable."

"Thanks you guys." Monika smiled. "But, I don't know if you'd call it determination... maybe passion?"

"Just remember that the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you." Monika continued as her smile widened. "And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out for the festival, too!"

Walking out of the closet, Natsuki joined in the conversation. "Aaah, I can't wait for the festival! It's gonna be great!"

"Eh?" Monika confusingly uttered. "Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?"

"Well, yeah." Natsuki responded as she confidently put a hand on her hip. "I'm not talking about our part of the festival. But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!"

MC thought that at the mention of food, Sayori would put her two cents into the conversation. But she was off in the corner sitting at a desk, staring into space. As MC walked over he heard Natsuki tease Monika about her name sounding like fried squid, which made him chuckle. But right before he reached Sayori, Monika said something about that joke not making any sense in translation, MC wondered what that could have possibly meant.

Ignoring the other girl's banter, MC kneeled down next to Sayori at her desk and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey champ, you okay? I hope I'm not interrupting your thought process."

"Eh-?" Sayori blurted out as she came back to reality. "Ehehe, sorry... Don't mind me, MC. You can go talk to everyone else."

Hearing her say such a thing caused MC's brow to furrow in concern. "Is everything alright, Sayori?"

"O-Of course!" She quickly blurted out, before turning the question back at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

MC looked at his friend quizzically. "I don't know, you just seemed like you felt a little down."

"Jeez, you worry too much about me. I'm fine, see?" Sayori shows MC a big and bright smile. But to him, something seemed slightly off about it. "Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone."

MC wasn't having it. "But... you're a part of everyone, right? I want you to be able to have just as much fun with everyone as I am."

Sayori looked as if she wanted to tell MC something, but as she opened her mouth she paused, and then all that came out was. "Please... just let me be alone right now..."

MC couldn't believe what he was hearing, but if those were his best friends wishes, he would respect them. As MC walked away he shot back a worried glance towards Sayori. The conversation the other three girls were having had already dispersed, with everyone back to their usual activities. Thinking of how Monika and Sayori had been working together for festival preparations, it's possible that she may have noticed something off about Sayori as well.

As MC approached Monika, she turned her attention away from whatever she was writing down and smiled. "MC! What's up?"

Speaking low so his cause of concern wouldn't hear them, MC leaned down and whispered. "Maybe I'm reading into it a little too much, but Sayori seems a bit downcast today, she didn't happen to mention anything to you while the two of you were hanging out, did she? Or maybe you noticed something?"

Monika shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say I've noticed anything about her..." Monika peers across the room at Sayori, who is idly dragging a rubber eraser up and down her desk. "But now that you mention it... maybe there is something on her mind..."

Monika turned her gaze back towards MC and adjusted her long brown ponytail so it laid across her back. "But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you, MC. You certainly know her better than I do."

"Of course, but she's always talked to me about the things that were bothering her." MC replied as he stood up and leaned on one of the desks next to Monika. "But I thought that maybe if I had done something to upset her, you could get her to talk about it." MC looked at Monika pleadingly. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Monika instantly responded. "And you're probably right, maybe she just has a hard time bringing it up with the person of interest... I'll go talk to her."

Monika stood up, but before MC could offer his thanks, she continued. "But you know... maybe you didn't do anything wrong." MC looked at her quizzically as she finished her thought. "Sayori talks about you more than anything else, you know?"

"...Really?" MC felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. "All good things I hope." He joked in an attempt to distract Monika from his red face.

"Yup!" Monika could easily see he was happy to hear that, but decided to tease him about it later. "She's been so much happier ever since you joined the club. It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her."

"I mean... she's always been full of sunshine."

"Well..." Monika leaned over towards MC with a wide grin. "Have you thought that maybe you've always seen her her as being so cheerful... is because that's just how she is when she's around you?"

The blush that had finally dissipated from MC's cheeks was now back in full force, and then some. "Well I... I never thought..." MC looked back towards his best friend again, and in barely a whisper said. "I never thought someone so wonderful could..."

"Huh~ What was that, MC?" Monika asked playfully.

MC cleared his throat. "Don't mind me."

Monika patted MC on the back as she walked towards Sayori. "I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you, Monika."

"Anytime."

Monika knelt down next to Sayori and gently spoke to her. Just like when MC and Monika were talking about Sayori, he couldn't hear their conversation due to how quiet they were being.

So MC decided to give them the privacy they were due and sat down, as he thought about what he could do to help Sayori.

...

"Okay, everyone!" After some time passes, Monika calls out to the club room. "Why don't we share our poems now?"

Before MC knew it, everything was back to normal. Everyone goes to retrieve their poems. MC sees Monika walking up to him as she's making a 'come over here' gesture with her hand. Walking over to meet her, she put a hand on his shoulder as he leans down for her to whisper something in his ear. "MC, you haven't been flirting with her, have you?"

Startled by the assertion, MC balked as he looked between Monika and Sayori several times. "I-I don't... I don't think I have!" MC swallowed nervously. "Why... does she um..." MC's voice trailed off. "...want me to...?"

Monika giggled as she let go of his shoulder. "I'll leave that up to you. And like I said, she's been acting so much happier ever since you joined the club. So I don't think she would mind too much if you did." Monika looked around quickly before leaning up to MC's ear with a cupped hand and whispered. "Lover boy!"

As his face went completely red, MC embarrassedly stared at Monika as she trotted off towards Natsuki.

Feeling a weight come off his shoulders, MC walked over to Sayori to show her his poem.

...

Sayori looked over MC's poem and smiled sadly. "This is your best one so far. It's really, really nice, MC~"

"Thank you, Sayori." MC replied graciously. He had thought his previous one about pride was better, but he still appreciates the compliment. Anything would be better than his first poem though, that disaster may has well have been twenty random words on a page.

"Mhm~" She smiled.

MC had difficulty taking his mind of what Monika has said to him earlier, but that didn't distract him from the melancholic look on his friend's face. "Sayori, you've been a little quiet today. Are you sure everything's alright, if it's about me... I-"

"E-Eh?!" She interrupted as she brought her hand up to her side. "Of course! Everything is fine~" Sayori looked off to the corner. "Maybe I'm just a little tired today. Ehehe."

"Would you like to take a nap, or maybe I could grab you a soda or something with caffeine?"

"No, that's silly! Don't worry about me, okay?" She smiled sadly again. "I only want to see smiles on your face~"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She looked off to the side before facing MC. "Hey, MC... I'm still a little surprised. I really thought that you would try writing your poems like the way Yuri does... Or even Natsuki... But in the end..."

"What do you mean, Sayori?" MC asked as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm not trying to write my poems to appeal to anyone in particular, this is just how I write."

"...Why... You don't want to get closer with everyone else?"

"What?" Of course I do, Sayori. And I am getting closer to the others." MC looked back towards Monika who was mitigating an argument between Yuri and Natsuki, likely over writing styles again. "But this is only my fourth day at the club, these things take time." MC turned back towards Sayori. "And besides, you'll always be my dearest friend."

"N-No... MC..." Sayori had tears in her eyes. "I don't... deserve this... You're too nice to me... Why are you doing this...?" Sayori has trouble keeping her voice steady, all of a sudden. "If you had fun with everyone else instead... This would be... so much easier!

"Sayori, please..." MC put his hands on her delicate shoulders. "Let me help you, I want to help cheer you up."

Sayori shakes her head. "I..." She sniffles and keeps shaking her head. Finally, she gathers herself and puts on a smile. "It's nothing, MC. It's just a little raincloud. I'm sorry you had to see that." She laughs gently. "I promise it won't happen again. Just smiles from everyone, okay? That's all that matters." Sayori walked back over to her desk and grabbed her school bag. "Go play with everyone else. I'm gonna go home a little bit early today~"

"Sayori-"

"Tell Monika I wasn't feeling well, okay? Goodbye, MC."

Before MC could say anything else, Sayori cheerfully walked out of the classroom, humming to herself.

MC felt his hands grip tightly around the poem he had written for today. Slapping it down on the a desk and with a quick flourish of his pen, he wrote something on the bottom of the page. Grabbing his school bag, he walked over to Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki.

"Oh, hey!" Natsuki said when she saw him coming their way. "Maybe you can settle this, Yuri is saying tha-"

"My phone number." MC simply said as he held up his poem.

"Is something wrong, MC?" Yuri asked, concern evident on her face.

"I don't know, but I need to go after Sayori." MC turned towards to Monika, "I'm sorry, Monika. I know we were going to go over festival preparations today, but I need to go."

"No problem, MC." Monika smiled with clear concern. "We'll all text you later."

With a nod, MC quickly left the club room to chase after Sayori.

...

After jogging non-stop for about fifteen minutes, the red bow on his friend's head finally came into view. Picking up the pace, MC was now running towards her.

Hearing the loud footsteps behind her, Sayori turned around, and yelled out with a shocked expression. "MC?! What are you doing here?!" She looked down and saw he had an ice cream cone in both hands. "Huh? Why do you-"

MC was breathing heavily, he always went for a morning run before school, but he had been in a bit of a panic after deciding to stop and get her a snack from her favorite ice cream parlor. Plus, being in his school uniform didn't help matters. "Oh, these?" He asked as he held the two cones up. "I felt like some ice cream, and since they were having a two for one sale." He paused to take a breath. "I thought I'd get you one too." MC hoped that it wasn't too obvious he ran about three kilometers in the opposite direction so that he'd have an excuse to talk to her without her feeling like he was worried about her. "I got vanilla, and orange cream swirl. Both are..." MC paused for a second as he took another breath. "They're both soft serve, your favorite."

"You ran six kilometers before I got home..." Sayori gratefully took the orange swirl cone. "You're incredible, MC~"

"Yeah, well..." He said as he held his vanilla ice cream up to the side of his head in an attempt to cool himself off. "I didn't want them to melt." Continuing his heavy breathes, "Do you... do you mind if we sit down?"

"Of course not." Sayori responded with clear concern for her friend. "Here, there's a bench right over there."

Walking over to the park bench, MC plopped down heavily as Sayori sat more gracefully. MC held his cone in one hand as he took off his blazer and vest, Sayori stared at the sweat matted dress shirt he was wearing as she began eating her ice cream. The fabric clinging to his muscles, giving her a clear view of MC's athletic body.

"So." MC said after laying down part of his uniform next to him, snapping Sayori out of her stupor. "How is it?"

"It's good." Sayori says as she forces a smile.

"Good... Good..." MC says as he begins eating his ice cream.

There was a minute of silence between the two friends. As Sayori stared off in a random direction, MC finds himself thinking about how uncharacteristic her behavior is, and decides to get straight to the point as they both finished their ice cream. "I just... wanted to see how you were doing." MC turned towards her on the bench. "Sayori, when something's wrong, please don't hide it from me! You're my best friend, you can tell me anything. So-"

Sayori smiles, shaking her head. "That's no good, MC."

"Huh?"

"Why can't it just be like it's always been?" She asked. "This is all my fault. If I didn't get so weak and accidently express my feelings... If I didn't make that stupid mistake... Then you wouldn't have been worried about me at all." She looked back towards MC. You wouldn't have chased after me. You wouldn't have been thinking about me right now." A sad smile formed on her lips. "But this... is just my punishment, isn't it? I'm getting punished for being so selfish. I think that's why the world decided to have you chase after me. It just wants to torture me." She closed her eyes and smiled at MC, "Ehehe~"

"Sayori!" MC yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What on Earth are you saying?! Are you listening to yourself right now?" MC's grip tightened slightly. "I know something happened to you. There's no other explanation for you to be like this." MC was pleading now. "So please, just tell me, already...!"

"Ah..." Sayori gave MC an empty smile. "You really put me in a trap, MC. But... you're wrong. Nothing happened to me, I've always been like this. You're just seeing it for the first time."

"Seeing what, Sayori? What are you talking about?"

"Ehehe~ You're really just going to make me say it, aren't you, MC?"

MC didn't say anything, he just held tightly onto Sayori.

"I guess I have no choice this time." She continued as she put one of her hands onto MC's as he held her shoulders. "The thing is... I've had really bad depression my whole life."

MC felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. "...What...?" He whispered out.

"Why do you think I'm late to school everyday? I appreciate that you always wait at my front door for me... But most days, I can't even find a reason to get out of bed." Sayori avoided eye contact with MC as she explained. "What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am? Why go to school? Why eat? Why make friends? Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me? That's what it feels like. And that's why I just want to make everyone happy... Without anyone worrying about me."

Sayori looked back towards MC, and the sight of him put her stomach in knots. Her best friend, the strongest person she knows, had tears flowing freely from his eyes as his nose ran. With his face contorted in a sad expression she had never seen on him. "...Why, Sayori...?"

"Eh...?"

MC's breaths were haggard by his emotions, and he was unable to keep his voice steady. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He cried as he moved his hands from her shoulders so he could hold her soft hands. "Because if I knew, I would have done everything I could to support you!" Stopping for a moment to catch his breath through his tears. "Even if there's only so much that I could do... I would have done everything in my power to make each and every day a little bit better for you." MC attempted to smile through his tears. "That's why I'm your friend! All you had to do was tell me!"

Sayori slowly pulled her hands out of his. "You don't understand, MC. Why do you think I didn't tell you? Because if I did, then you would have to waste effort caring about me instead of doing important thi-"

"NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOU ARE!" MC shouted louder than he thought he ever could, as he gripped Sayori's shoulders again. MC found his face flush with tears once again. "Whatever it takes for me to help you stop hurting... That's what I'll do."

"But... I... I..."

Before Sayori could say anything, MC pulled her into a tight embrace.

"A-Ah-" She gasped. "MC..."

"Sayori... You're not selfish... you're the most kind and generous soul I know." His tears began to run down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. "Please... Never underestimate how much I care about you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"MC..." Sayori wasn't hugging him back. Despite his arms being wrapped around her, Sayori's arms remained at her sides. She starts sobbing next to his ear. "No... Don't do this... to me... Please don't do this... MC... I... I don't want to... to be pitied..." Sayori barely manages to speak between her sobs.

"Sayori, I didn't become your friend because of some sort of sense of pity. I'm honored to have your friendship, and that's because I love spending time with you. You've always been the light of my life, please... don't ever forget that." MC was delicately rubbing her back. "And if you have it in you to call yourself selfish, then you have to let me be selfish too. No matter what it takes, whether it's just talking to a psychologist, or finding a psychiatrist and getting prescribed some antidepressants, I'll help you figure out what needs to change." MC patted Sayori on the back. "I'll make these feelings go away, Sayori. And if there's anything you need me to do... please tell me."

"...I... don't know... I don't know... I don't know." Gently, Sayori finally puts her arms around MC in return. "I don't know anything. It's all really scary... I don't understand any of my feelings, MC... The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain. But... Your hugs are so warm... And that's scary, too." Sayori lets go of MC. As she does so, he lets her go as well.

As they did so, MC remembered the school festival that's coming up in three days. "The festival is this Monday."

"Yeah..." She replied unenthusiastically.

"It'll be fun, right?"

"Yeah." She said again, this time with a bit more gusto.

"How about we spend those three days together, how does that sound?

"U-Um... Ah-"

"Please, it's what I want." MC smiled genuinely. "I promise."

"I... I think that would be nice, then..."

"Happy to hear it." MC said as Sayori wiped her eyes. "And we could all work on the festival preparations together. Natsuki will probably be baking cupcakes, so I know you'll like to help with the taste testing."

Sayori smiled weakly. "I like... the sound of that."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"...Yes, please."

"Alrighty." MC said as he attempted to stand up, falling back down onto the park bench as he made the effort, his legs felt like jelly from running around so much.

"Are you okay?!" Sayori shouted out. "See! If you didn't worry about me, then thi-"

MC held up a hand for her to stop as he shoved his blazer and vest into his school bag. "Sayori, I'm fine. I run every morning before I pick you up to walk to school." Lifting himself back up and finding stable footing, he turned back towards her and patted his leg. "See? Told ya."

"...Okay." Sayori said as she leaned over to pick up their bags from the bench. "At least let me carry your school ba-"

"I don't think so, Sayori!" In a quick motion, MC beat her to it and grabbed both of their bags. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made a lady carry my stuff?"

Sayori pouted as she put her fingers together. "You meanie, I wanna do something nice for you."

"Oh, I'm a meanie, am I?" MC donned a mischievous look on his face. "Then I guess there's nothing wrong with a meanie going through a girl's bag."

Sayori had a look of panic on her face. "Uwa, MC... No, please... I-"

Before she could say whatever it was she wanted to, MC took off in a sprint towards his house. "If you want all the snacks in your bag back, Sayori. You'll have to catch me!"

As he ran he briefly looked behind him to see his bow wearing buddy giving chase, and to her credit she was actually keeping a pretty good pace with him. Either she was a lot faster than he remembered, or running so far to get the ice cream had tuckered him out.

...

After about two minutes of running, MC made it to his house and ran inside, leaving his gate and front door open so Sayori could easily follow him inside. In about fifteen seconds, Sayori came thundering into his house. With a polite clap, MC admired her speed. "You're pretty good, Sayori. You should really be on the track team."

"My... my bag..." Sayori breathed out between huffs.

"Here, let me get you some water first." MC responded as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink, filled it up with cold water, and put it on the kitchen table between them.

Ignoring the water, Sayori walked around the kitchen table towards MC, who had placed their bags next to the sink. "MC, I want my bag." Sayori said firmly.

MC was confused, Sayori was never the type of girl to get so concerned over a bag, especially not a school issue one. "...Sayori, why do you want your bag back so badly?"

Sayori looked apprehensive and stopped walking towards MC as she began to cry. "Please... Just... Please just don't... don't look inside..."

Everything suddenly clicked in MC's mind, he didn't want to believe he was right, but there was only one way to be sure. "Sayori, no matter what's in here, I could never be upset or disappointed with you." MC handed her back her bag. As she took it with both her hands, MC's grip didn't loosen. "Please, I want to help you. There's no need to fear opening up to me."

As he let go off her bag, Sayori brought it close to her chest, before nodding and setting it down on the kitchen table. She unzipped her bag, slowly put her hand inside, and pulled out a long piece of rope.

MC felt his heart stop. "Is... Is that... Is that what I think it is?"

Sayori sobbed silently as she nodded her head. "Yes..." She just barely managed to squeak out.

Before MC could do anything, Sayori grabbed the glass of water on the table and poured some of it on her hand. "There... There's something else I need to show you..." Slathering the water onto her neck, makeup ran down it revealing a fresh scar and some bruising.

Slamming the glass of water back down onto the table, Sayori collapsed onto the kitchen floor and began to cry violently, holding her hands up to her face to hide the shame she felt. "I just... I just... want the rainclouds to go away..."

MC couldn't believe that his friend, the girl that always seemed so full of sunshine, would attempt to take her life. He crouched down next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she took her hands off her face and hugged him, sobbing into his already wet shirt.

MC held onto her for dear life. "Sayori? Sayori, can you hear me?" After a wordless nod into his chest, he continued. "Sayori... I meant what I said before. I'm not going to let this continue. Caring for you isn't a burden, it never was and it never will be. Knowing that you're safe and happy, is something that makes me happy. It's something that I wouldn't trade for the world." Sayori looked up to him with eyes red from crying. "So, even if it takes an entire lifetime... I'm going to be by your side until you don't feel anymore pain."

And so the two friends sat on the kitchen floor, crying in eachothers arms.

...

"Hey! Earth to MC! Can you hear me?!" MC jumped as Sayori grabbed his shoulder, snapping him back to the present. "It's raining, we gotta go!"

"O-Oh yeah, of course."

"You okay?" Sayori asked, concern painted on her face as the rain continued to fall on them.

"Of course I am, Sayori. You're here with me, how could I not be?"

Giggling to herself, Sayori beamed.

"But we better get moving, we need to get all our stuff from those little shops before we go." MC said as he was mapping out the best route in his head.

"Oh, yeah!" Sayori responded as they started to walk towards the closest shop. "I completely forgot!"

As the young couple dashed between shops, gathering their fresh apple juice, apple pies, apple fritters, and just about every apple thing under the sun. They briefly stopped under an empty gazebo that allowed them to catch their breath away from the rain.

As Sayori rung out her dress, she laughed to herself. "You know, it's funny." MC turned towards her so he could hear her better. "I just realized we haven't even been dating for a month. Guess that's why I was so surprised when you woke me up with that breakfast this morning."

MC rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess you caught me."

Sayori giggled again. "Yup! I'm Sayori, the Super Sleuth!" She said with a great flourish. "So how come we came out today?"

"Well..." MC started kneading his hands together. "This is the one month anniversary of... well... you know."

"Oh..." Sayori lined the dates up in her head and understood what he was getting at. "You really do care about me, huh?"

"More than anything." MC said without a second of hesitation.

"You really did save my life that day, MC." Sayori looked down for a moment. "If you hadn't run after me..." Sayori rubbed her neck with one hand, and then saw that her makeup had come off in the rain. "...I don't know what could have happened when I got home." She held her makeup covered hand up towards MC.

MC closed the distance between them, and with great delicacy felt the scar that was a reminder of the attempt she made on her life.

"The rope... that you found that day." MC took his attention off her scar as he looked into her bright blue eyes, still caressing the rough flesh with his free hand. "I got it from one of the shop classes, and I measured it better than the one... that gave me this." She rested her hand on top of his. "It feels good to tell you that. You're the only other person besides my therapist that I've told."

"I'm just glad Dr. Ogden is helping you so much."

"Yeah, she's great." Sayori looked out towards the falling rain. "If we were stuck in this weather a month ago, I'd probably get a panic attack from the rainclouds. But now I understand that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass... it's about learning to dance in the rain."

"Then let's do exactly that!" MC said as he took Sayori's hand and led her out of the gazebo.

"H-Hey, I didn't mean literally!"

"Oh, come on! Dancing in the rain is romantic!" MC said over the sound of the rain hitting the wet ground. He put his right hand on Sayori's back, as he took her left hand in his.

MC stood there waiting for Sayori to bring her hand up onto his shoulder, and after a short sigh, she finally gave in to her boyfriend's desire to dance.

Waltzing intimately in the rain as their feet splashed on the grass, MC's grin widened. "You know, the only thing better than dancing would be singin' in the rain." Sayori looked up at him, but before she could say anything, MC cleared his throat and began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. I'm sure you know dear, how much I love you. Nothing will ever take my sunshine away."

Sayori smiled from ear to ear. "That's not how the song goes!"

MC bobbed his head back and forth. "Yeah, you're right."

Sayori rested her head against his chest. "But I like your version better."

...

Walking back under the cover of the gazebo as they began gathering their goodies, Sayori pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bra. "Still dry!" She said, happy at the fact. Holding the paper tightly between her small, delicate hands. Sayori looked up at MC as rain water glistened on her skin in the evening light.

"What's that Sayori?" MC asked as he put the apple treats down again and walked over.

Sayori didn't answer him, instead she held out the piece of paper with a blush across her cheeks. "I never did show you my poem that day, did I?"

"No, I don't think so." MC replied as he accepted the paper from Sayori and unfolded it.

Rubbing a wet strand of her hair as he looked at the paper, Sayori said, "That poem isn't the one I wrote for that day... it's one I wrote about a week after you saved me. I know, I know. I didn't share it with the club." Sayori seemingly answering MC's question before he even had a chance to ask it. "I just... I just wanted to express my feelings to you, MC."

Without another word, MC looked down at the poem in his hands, and read.

 _It's Always Fair Weather_

 _Why am I feeling so good?_

 _Why am I feeling so strong?_

 _Why am I feeling when things could look black,_

 _That nothing could possibly go wrong?_

 _This has been a most unusual day:_

 _Love has made me see things in a different way._

 _Can it be? I like myself._

 _He likes me, so I like myself._

 _If someone as wonderful as he is can think I'm wonderful,_

 _I must be quite a girl!_

 _Feeling so unlike myself,_

 _Always used to dislike myself._

 _But now my love has got me riding high!_

 _He likes me, so, so do I!_

"Sayori... this is wonderful." MC said as he looked up from the paper. Without a chance to say anything else, Sayori wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply as she stood on her tiptoes. Not wanting to damage the poem that expressed her feelings towards him, MC gently folded it again and slid it into his front pocket.

Breaking from the kiss and pressing her forehead against him, Sayori asked the most important question of her life. "Do you... understand what I'm trying to say?"

Bringing his hand up to her chin for another kiss, MC breathed out. "No one could be that dense, Sayori."

After a quick peck to her lips, MC pulled his face back slightly. "Sayori, I love you."

Feeling sunshine in her heart, Sayori squealed a little bit. "I love you too, MC! I love you so much! I've loved you for longer than I can remember!"

"Sayori, you've made me the happiest man in the world." MC kissed her again. "In fact, you are my world."

...

 _Years Later_

"Yay! Daddy's home!" A little girl with a red bow yelled as she stood up and ran towards an opening white picket gate.

"There's my little girl!" The man gleefully said as he scooped her up and held her high in the air. "How's my little Himari doing?"

"Higher Daddy, higher!" Himari shouted as she giggled. "Look Mommy! Daddy's home!"

"Welcome home, MC." Sayori said as she straightened her own red bow in her side plait.

"How are my two best girl's today?" MC said as he held Himari on one of his massive shoulders.

"We had a great day, MC." Sayori said in a manner just as cheerful as her daughter.

"Hey Daddy, you should pick up Mommy too!" Himari said excitedly.

Putting his daughter down, MC considered his child's idea. "You know, that idea isn't half bad, Himari."

Backing up slightly, Sayori held her hands up in a pleading manner. "Hey, MC... you know how I feel about heights."

"You know... I honestly can't recall, Sayori." MC said as he approached her with his arms extended towards her. "Maybe this will help me remember." MC dashed forward, grabbed Sayori's waist, and lifted her high up into the air.

"AAAAA! MC! Stop!" Sayori shouted as she laughed loudly.

MC and Himari laughed too, as she cheered for her Daddy. "Yay! My Daddy is the strongest Daddy in the whole world!"

With Himari now holding onto his leg, MC spun around his two favorite people in the entire world. Smiling and laughing the entire time.

...

"Sayori, we're home." MC said as he affectionately nudged her awake.

"H-Huh?!" Sayori muttered out as she rubbed the sleepy from her eyes. "Oh, MC. I just had the best dream ever!" She beamed.

"Well I'd love to hear about it."

"Nope! Can't do that, MC." Sayori said with a huff as she threw the pillow MC had given her into the backseat.

"Huh? How come?"

"Because if I tell you it won't come true."

"I'm pretty sure that's just wishes."

"Even so." Sayori said as she pointed a finger at nothing in particular. "It was such a great dream I'm not gonna risk it."

"Alright, fine." MC gave in. "Well, I'm sure it will come true, whatever it was."

"You better be sure~" Sayori said in an adoring manner.

MC wondered what she could mean by that, but he just went along with it for now. "At any rate, it looks like the rain has finally stopped." MC looked over both Sayori and himself. "Would you like to take a shower at my place, Sayori? It will give me a chance to divide up all the apple stuff we got today before I take you home. Besides, I don't want you to catch a cold wearing wet clothes."

"Sure!" Sayori said quickly. "That sounds great."

...

As MC brought the last bag of apple goods inside, he dusted his hands off. "Alright." He said to himself as he heard the shower turn off. 'I guess those are good there for now.' MC thought to himself. 'I better get Sayori something to wear for now until I take her home.'

Heading up the stairs, MC walked into his room. The lights were dimmed, but he should still be able to find something for Sayori to wear. But before he reached his closet he suddenly realized that Sayori was already there, sitting on his bed with one of his shirts on. "O-Oh! Hey, Sayori."

"Sorry I didn't ask first." Sayori said as she pulled at the large collar of MC's black shirt.

"It's no problem." MC said.

Sayori got up from his bed, still slightly wet from her shower. The shirt she wore really exemplified the sheer size difference between her and MC, while it only reached slightly below her hips, the collar was wide enough that MC could clearly see one of her shoulders. As well as the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath his shirt.

As MC thought about how he'd never be able to wear that shirt again without feeling like a creep, Sayori came closer to him.

MC looked down at her, her beautiful blue eyes were bright and shining, with a look in them that he didn't quite recognize. Her lips parted slightly, but she didn't speak. She put both of her hands on his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug.

"H-Hey, Sayori. What are you doing? I'm wet."

Resting her chin on his pectoral muscles, a naughty grin graced Sayori's face. "So am I~"

MC's heart started racing. "O-Oh! We-Well... I can get you a..." MC cleared his throat. "I can get you a towel."

Sayori giggled. "I'm just teasing." She hugged him again, and he could feel her warmth through his wet clothes. "I love you, MC." She nuzzled her face against his chest.

After a momentary calmness, she spoke again. "MC?"

"Yes, Sayori?"

"I may have been teasing you before, but... I wouldn't mind it if we..." MC could feel her hands tense up on his back. While he attempted to formulate a response to her proposition, no words came out as he opened his mouth.

"Sayori..." Before he can say another word, Sayori lifts her right hand off of his back and tenderly lays it on the side of MC's face, while still holding onto his back with her left.

As she gently rubbed his face with her thumb, Sayori looked at him pleadingly. "Please..."

A peaceful smile formed on MC's lips, as he held her hand against his cheek, he nods a single time. As they stare into each other's eyes, MC leans down towards Sayori. Her delicate lips touch his as she moves her hand from his cheek and down his neck until it rested on his back.

As they briefly break from their kiss, Sayori grins from ear to ear. "I love you, MC." They kiss again, this time more intimately. While the previous kisses were ones of love, this was one of lust, their tongues dancing with one another. After precious moments of contact, they part, both of them breathing heavily.

After the passionate kiss, Sayori shifts slightly. "Do you... want to get more comfortable?"

"Hmm? Ah, o-okay." MC says as Sayori takes his hand and leads him to the bed.

Facing each other as they sit on the edge of the mattress, as MC reaches forwards to pull Sayori's oversized shirt up, Sayori stops as she moves her hands to begin undoing MC's buttons.

"You're shaking..." Sayori observes.

MC stops and looks at his hands, and they are indeed quivering. Whether it is from nervousness, excitement, or a mixture of both, he is unsure. "Um... Looks like I am."

"Guess we're both nervous then." Sayori says as she holds up her hands, and sure enough, they're shaking as well.

MC pulls his hands back and steels himself. "I'm sorry, Sayori. If you didn't assume from us sharing our first kiss under the apple tree... this is my first time, so I'm a bit..."

She giggles shakily. "It's my first time too, as if it wasn't obvious. I'm so happy that we get to share this together." She tilts her head playfully and beams. "First kiss and first... Well you know what I mean. We really were made for eachother, huh?"

MC matches her smile twofold, leaning forward and taking her body in his muscular arms, as she reciprocates his motion. "I love you, Sayori."

"I love you too, MC." She kisses his neck as they hug. "No matter how many times I hear you say that, I never get tired of it."

"Then I'll say it so often you could set your watch to it." MC said as they broke from their embrace. They both then began taking off their own clothing, not only because Sayori would have trouble with his buttons, but also so that they could distract themselves from their nerves. With his back to Sayori, MC begins to undo his first button.

Once they removed the last of their clothes, or MC's clothes in this case since Sayori had borrowed that shirt, they ended up haphazardly piled on the floor next to the bed. Turning around, MC found his breath taken away by the sight before him. His eyes took in Sayori's shapely legs, full hips, and her breasts, which were plump yet dainty. Her adorable, blushing face was as delicate as it was expressive, perfectly framed by her coral locks of hair. Her arms, tightly held behind her, only served to accentuate her chest, she was absolutely stunning. The playful, ball of sunshine in front of him, was the girl MC had fallen in love with.

Sayori stared at MC with hunger in her eyes. She had always snuck glances at him while he was exercising, or accidently bumped into him in order to feel his muscles. But to see him bare before her, was incredible. Like a Greek sculpture, MC looked as if he was carved out of marble, his abdominal muscles formed into a perfect six pack that looked hard enough to grind meat on. His pectoral muscles and shoulders were both wide and strong, with his arms so thick and ripped that it didn't surprise Sayori that he had no trouble picking her up. She quickly glanced down and found herself slightly intimidated, Sayori wasn't the best at eyeballing measurements, but she could tell from just a glance that MC had to at least be 23cm (9in) long. As she looked into the auburn eyes of the brown haired boy she had loved for the past fifteen years, she felt whole.

Both of them sitting back on the bed, MC leaned forward and delicately took Sayori's shoulders in his hands. As he did, she brought her hand up to his chest to feel him. With a slightly uneven breath, they leaned into a deep kiss.

MC pulled back as a thought occurred to him. "Sayori, I don't have any protec-"

"Way ahead of you, buckaroo!" Sayori said confidently, shifting to her side to the nightstand next to MC's bed, Sayori produced a small, pale pink circle. Opening it up she beamed. "See!"

MC looked at the tablets inside the device quizzically, before blushing and holding a hand up to his mouth in order to smell his breath. "Oh my God! Sayori, I'm so sorry! I'll go brush my teeth!"

Beginning to stand, before being pulled back down by the girl he had just feared he offended. "They're not mints, silly!" Sayori laughed loudly. "They're birth control pills."

"Oh..." MC rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I see..."

"Besides..." She said as she put her hand on MC's chest. "...I don't want anything between us for our first time."

The hand that Sayori just had on his chest, slowly slid up to his left shoulder, her hand and her head very gently moved forwards. MC leaned back on the bed, assuming her intent.

Lowering herself next to him on the bed, one of Sayori's hands stroked MC's hair as the other moved across his shoulder. The feeling of her breast against MC's chest was enough to excite him. Feeling the scar above MC's clavicle, Sayori smiled with both sweetness and concern. "This is your scar from..."

"My fight with Natsuki's dad." MC finished for her. "He had a knife, and if I wasn't there... I..."

Sayori gently rubbed her finger over his wound. "It's okay MC, you saved her... you saved all of us..." Sayori gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Besides, you're a hero. Your scar is something to be proud of... not like mine." She said as she brought her hand from MC's chest to her neck.

Seeing that she was self-conscious about the physical reminder of her suicide attempt. MC brought his hand up, and very gently ran his index finger along the rough scar tissue. "Sayori, when I fell in love with you, I made an oath to myself. And that is to share in your happiness, and to support you in your sadness... But most of all, Sayori, I'll support you because I want to see your smile. Your true smile." MC moved his hand up from her scar and held her chin. "Smile when you want to smile. Cry when you want to cry. I love you, Sayori. So you don't have to hold back anymore."

Positively beaming, Sayori responded to MC's heartfelt oath. "You know, MC. It used to be so hard for me to get out of bed in the morning... but seeing you everyday makes it all worth it." As she said that her hand slid back down from his shoulder, past his chest, abs, and finally his thigh. Briefly resting her hand on his thigh, before tentatively moving it down further, she gasped slightly as she delicately touched the most honest part of MC's body.

"Is... Is this okay?" She meekly asks.

"Y-Yeah."

Their nervousness peaks as the act begins, her hand gently rubbing up and down as lightly as if it would break if breathed upon. Whether it was to steady himself, or Sayori, he was unsure. But nevertheless, MC brought his hand up and held the side of Sayori's face in it. The feeling of her soft hair and smooth skin was lovely, and it seemed ease her nerves a bit.

Just having her touch him was surprisingly erotic, MC felt his body relax as he submitted to the pleasure washing over him.

Minutes pass with the only sound being the heavy breathes of the two lovers. Sayori's fingers stopped and her lips parted. "MC..."

He waited a moment for her to continue, but she didn't. She may be trying to take the lead, but she was still incredibly nervous. MC couldn't help but smile as he stroked her hair from her face a few times, in an attempt to reassure her. As nervous as she was, he was thankful she was taking the lead, he would have been just as nervous had he been attending to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

She paused for a moment before giving a small nod, sitting up and shifting her legs over his. MC's breath was once again stolen by the magnificent sight that was her body over him.

MC could only look on frozen, as she delicately lowered herself, resting her pink lips over him. She slowly begins to move her hips downward, her softness enveloping MC's consciousness.

She takes a deep breath to collect herself, her face remaining steady. With her hands taking in MC's body as she held onto his pecs, they looked deeply into one another's eyes. She gradually lowers herself onto him, her knees and hands supporting her as she does. Her entire body tenses as MC enters, her expression obviously one of stifled pain.

Despite that, MC couldn't help but savor the soft, warm feeling enveloping his consciousness, the surge of pleasure overcoming all of his senses. The last centimeters of which all but disappear inside of her while her nails slightly scrape into his chest in an effort to stop herself from yelping in pain. A pained moan, too much for her to suppress completely, escapes from her lips.

As he opens his mouth to comfort her, he sees barely visible red drops from between her legs. "Sayori, if it's too much..."

She clenches her teeth tightly, quickly and forcefully shaking her head from side to side in defiance. After a couple of seconds she relaxes her body slightly, though she's still obviously far from being comfortable. "I... It's okay... I'm okay." She swallows hard, trying to collect herself.

Lifting herself slowly and bringing herself back down, she relaxes a little more as the feelings of pleasure begin to overtake those of pain. Her breathing begins to match the same ragged patterns as his, her body almost moving teasingly slowly. She looks as if she's slowly beginning to enjoy the act, MC's feelings finally reaching her.

For the two of them to be joined like this, their feelings so close... it made both of them glad. To be sharing their first moment together like this was an almost overwhelming feeling.

MC slid his right hand up from Sayori's hips to cup her breast. "I love you... Sayori..."

"MC... MC...!" He could feel her body tensing, her breathing and movements becoming steadily less carefully controlled. MC was happy that he was able to make her feel good, but as his thoughts became increasingly focused, he could feel himself reaching his limit.

MC's control of his body was instantaneously wrested from his mind as he gritted his teeth hard, moving his arm from her breast and back to her hips, a loud moan escaped as he climaxed as his hips hit hers. Her body hunching over at the same moment, her breasts touching his chest.

They stayed locked in an all encompassing ecstasy for a brief moment, MC's mind completely taken by the feeling for a few precious seconds. It ends all too soon and their bodies collapse in exhaustion, with Sayori barely staying on top of MC.

He lifelessly manages to wrap his arms around her limp, sweating body, and for a few minutes they simply laid there, silently savoring the contact with each other while they recovered from the experience.

Neither of them had thought themselves prepared for such a thing, that much is certain.

Entirely drained, far past the point of conversation, MC looked at her tired face. It looks as if the exertion, both physical and mental, has almost forced Sayori to the verge of collapse.

"I love you, Sayori." MC repeated through tired breathes.

Sayori nodded weakly, "I love you too, MC." She whispered weakly as she rubbed MC's hair with her left hand.

If they could simply remain together like this for eternity, it would be a paradise like no other.

...

Hearing the melody of songbirds outside his bedroom window, MC slowly opened his eyes. He was always a morning person, so he had no trouble waking up, even considering last night's events.

Turning over on his side to wake up his sleeping beauty, MC was shocked when he saw that he was all alone under the olive colored sheets of his bed. Panic began to set in as he quickly jumped out of bed and put on a fresh pair of boxers. Concerned for the well being of his Sunshine, MC began to walk to his bedroom door. Reaching for the handle, he was surprised once again as the door opened on its own. Looking up he saw Sayori on the other side of the door, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

MC felt all of his worry melt away at the sight of her. As she opened the door fully, MC noticed that she was holding the breakfast tray that he had brought over to her yesterday morning.

Beaming up at him, Sayori began singing. "As sweet as sugar, with a scent as grand as cinnamon, and a heart as pure as flour. You're the only one for me, my sweetie. You're the apple of my eye!"

MC couldn't help but laugh as a big, dumb smile spread all over his face.

"Hey! Don't laugh, you meanie!" Sayori said. "I wanted to sing you a song after you sang to me when we were dancing in the rain." She puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Besides, I thought you'd be impressed that I was finally able to wake up before you."

"I'm sorry Sayori, it's not that." MC replied as he took the breakfast tray from her hands. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too!" She grinned before an expression of thought crossed her face. "I mean... I'm happy to see you too, MC!" Looking down at her clothes, Sayori was wearing a pink sweater with the words, 'Major Cutie Reporting For Duty' on it. It was another one of MC's shirts that she likely got from his closet. He had never worn it, since it was a joke gift she got him from a trip she and her parents took to the United States years ago. But it looked good on her, regardless of how oversized it was.

"Thanks for breakfast." MC said as he walked over to his bed with Sayori in tow. Setting the tray down on the bed, he looked at the two plates of apple pie à la mode. "Thanks for not burning down the house, Sayori."

Giggling, she replied to his teasing. "I can at least use a microwave by myself. Plus, I needed to go downstairs and get my Zoloft from my purse." Picking up her spoon to begin eating the pie, she paused. "Hey MC... do you think you could teach me how to cook today?"

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled as he took a bite of the pie she brought up.

Giddy with excitement, Sayori hopped up and down a little bit on his bed. "Oh! I saw a bunch of pictures of the two of us as kids all around your living room." She took a bite of her breakfast and savored the taste of the warm, flakey pie mixed with the cool and creamy vanilla ice cream.

"Did seeing them make you happy?" MC asked, hoping she would answer in the affirmative. Since she had gotten really embarrassed the one time her mother showed him her baby pictures.

"Yup!" She exclaimed. "Pictures like that make a house a home, after all."

"Well, Sayori..." MC began as he touched the ice cream with his index finger. "If home is where the heart is, then wherever you are, that is my home." He beamed as he booped her, leaving vanilla ice cream on the end of her cute, button nose.

Sayori smiled genuinely at the boy that had saved her life, and that meant everything to her. "Ehehe~" She laughed at the rainclouds, that used to be so dark up above her. Because now the sun was in her heart, and she was ready for love.


End file.
